


Abnormalities

by DiamondzLove



Category: Dragon Ball, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Minor Character Death, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondzLove/pseuds/DiamondzLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaori and Kagome were abnormalities in the Saiyan community; with their weird looks, strange powers, and being twins. Being near polar opposites they both desire a good fight and maybe even love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Abnormal News

**Author's Note:**

> It's another one! Enjoy!

In a distant galaxy,a planet lied deep in space almost hidden this planet was known as Vegetasei. A great, fierce and proud race known as the Saiyans inhabited the planet whom descended from great and wise monkeys. But believed by others to be apes. Characteristics were displayed in the Saiyans that were passed to them by them ancesters such as; A long brown tail, that was the main source of power but also their greatest weakness, one they guarded carefully yet fiercely the, smallest tug could send them to their knees. They aged slower, a lot slower than humans did. Their teeth were slightly longer than humans, as well. Their hair was normally jet black in color or brown like their tails.

The Saiyans carried a strong trait about them. Every full moon they turned into great and powerful Monkeys, the Oozaru. Destroying any and everything it it's path. 17 million blutz waves were absorbed through the eyes and sent towards the tail. The Saiyans of mid-high and high classed ranks taught themselves and their children a special trick; controlling the Oozaru at an early age and teaching them how to make an artificial moom, built for the planets they took over who didn't have a moon or when the moon was destroyed.

Though the planet had a King; King Vegeta, whom also had an heir Prince Vegeta. They were ruled by an evil over Lord. King Cold and his two sons, Freeza and Cooler. They weren't the only ones who were enslaved by them. King Cold and his sons ran an organization called the Planet Trade Organization. The organization employs and enslaves powerful races, the Saiyans among them, to find and take over suitable planets selling them to the highest bidder.Though, King Cold, runs this organization it appeared to be that Freeza was the leader. For Freeza it was easy to employ and enslaves these races with a guarantee. That their own planet would be destroyed if they did not comply. Such was the fate of most of these races.

Freeza had soon gotten wind of two abnormal things happening; first Bardock and his platoon who consisted of Tora, his best friend, Fasha, Borgos, and Shugesh, all whom were considered low-class warriors. No matter what assignment or person they went up against , they were easily and rather quickly dispatched, even taking on elite missions and the best of Freeza's elite members.

Second, it was reported that twin girls were born. Yes, it was a shock that they were females, more of a shock that they were twin girls. This baffled Freeza. But none of that could have prepared him to hear that the girls were sporting blue eyes, along with black tails. One, who was said to be the eldest had electric blue eyes, while the youngest held stormy eyes respectively.

This intrigued Freeza more than the news of the low class warriors defeating any and all they were put up against, he decided to put that in the back of his mind, in his memory bank. Saiyans with black tails. Blue eyes. Twins. Females at that. He, Freeza, would see these babies. Who knows maybe he could do them a favor.


	2. Abnormal News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noble mates find out that the birth isn't exactly normal

"Push Lady Ame push!" A reptillian like doctor commanded a Saiyan.

She had been in labor for six hours, forty-five minutes, and sixteen seconds, and counting. Yuki, her husband and mate was diligently by her side holding her hand, though he was sure he could feel his bones crushing under the intense force his mate was exerting. The baby was a welcome surprise. They were Saiyans of the higher class it would be no trouble getting the baby everything he would need. Though high class men, they treated everyone with a sense of worth.

Ame was hit with another contraction so bad a spew of curses and threats left her mouth, which rarely happened. It made Yuki pale, his mate rarely cursed and her threats were guarantees.

"Yuki" She looked over at him, with what he was sure was insanity in her obsidian orbs. "Do you have your dagger with you?" she asked him in a surprisingly calm voice, through her pushing.

He nodded as he felt more pressure on his hand.

"You may stop pushing, deep breaths now" The doctor said to her

Yuki had reached into his back pocket, retrieving said dagger while slowly handing it to his mate. She took it almost lovingly gazing at it, before looking at him with murderous intent.

"I'll kill you! I'll cut up your baby maker! Your life is forfeit!" Screaming at her husband while trying to slash him with the dagger "Sex is now a negative in your life! Never! Ever! Again!"

The man was scared for his Jr. and he didn't mean the baby.

"Ame" he began, while dodging his mates slashes that were aimed quite well, his voice deep and sensual that normally would calm her down yet excite her in the the most primal of ways only served to piss her off "I'm sure it was you who jumped me at the date of conception, pretty sure you were also in heat, my love"

The nurses and doctors thought their exchange was funny though, it was no time for the serious moment. Quickly in sync the nurses went towards the raging female, getting her to calm down enough where she would hand over the dagger, which was given back to Yuki never to be given to her again by their orders.

"Push!" The doctor ordered again.

Ame began to push with everything she had, determined that the next push would be the last push she had to give. She could do it. She would do it; for her, her baby's life, and her mate. Though, pissed she loved him.

"Breathe" The doctor commanded her. "You have one last big push now, I can see his head"

Her mate, coming over showing caution with each step, sat beside her again and reached to take her hand again. She got the command to push again.

"Ahhhh!" She let out a shrill scream, as she lifted her right hand, the hand Yuki was attempting to hold again, and released an energy blast. Blasting poor Yuki through the wall, making an imprint in the wall parallel to it. As she finally felt her baby leave her body. 

The doctor held the baby with veiled amusement, as he watched the upper class Saiyan reappear. Trying to straighten himself and look the part of an upper class man, but failed when tears gathered in his own obsidian orbs, when he was told to cut the umbilical cord and as he saw the downy black hair of his son. Saiyans were only allowed to cut the umbilical cord of their baby and then had to wait for further instructions.

The doctor and his three nurses surrounded the baby; cleaning, measuring, and checking his vitals and power level, at this there was a a gasp of surprise from the little group working over the baby. Of course being noble came with perks, they already had special armor for the baby, a gift from Freeza to all noble newborns. Possibly to gain their favor only to betray them in the end.

The couple sat patiently already having a name picked out for their darling boy; Raitoningu, Lightning. Contently waiting for the doctors to finish the baby's circumcision, they faltered when the doctor and his team of three ceased their task. Trying to listen to their murmuring that was indistinct even to their sensitive hearing.

A nurse swaddled the baby in blankets, though the baby had not cried at all, making them worry. The other two nurses surrounded the first on either side. Eyes wide and cooing at the tiny bundle, small for a male baby. The doctor seemed to be in shock before he gained his bearing. He ordered the nurses to get the "other" armor in a hushed tone, though reluctant to leave, the one on the right went to get it.

He cleared his throat wanting their attention but, he already had it.

"Mr and Mrs Seiryu" The doctor began seriously.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking some time to read my work!


End file.
